


Princess - Hank Voight x Reader Imagine

by bellamouse16



Series: Hank Voight x Reader (OC) Imagines - Chicago P.D. [8]
Category: Chicago PD (TV)
Genre: F/M, Hacker, Love, New Tech, Pet Names, Princess - Freeform, Ranger - Freeform, civilian tech
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-18
Updated: 2018-01-18
Packaged: 2019-03-06 10:13:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13409070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellamouse16/pseuds/bellamouse16
Summary: Y/N joins Intelligence as the new Civilian Tech and Surveillance.  Hank isn’t sure if he can trust her, although she has Mouse and Jay’s recommendation.  Regardless, Y/N quickly gains Hank’s trust.





	Princess - Hank Voight x Reader Imagine

“Who’s this?”

Y/N’s head shot up from behind her computer in Intelligence.  Jay stood behind her, a smile on his face as he put a hand on her shoulder.

“This is Y/N Y/L/N.  She’s the new civilian tech.”

“We can trust her?” Hank asked as if she wasn’t even there.

“She’s a good friend of me and Mouse.  She actually served with us.”

Hank looked down at Y/N.  She scratched the back of her neck nervously. 

“You’re as good as Mouse?”

She raked her hand through her ponytail.

“Well, Jay and Mouse seem to think I am.”

Hank gave her a skeptical look.  She smiled at him, spinning the computer screen around for him to see.

“Jay mentioned you might not trust me.  And Mouse said he’d hacked into your phone.  So, I figured you might want a few files gone.”

Hank looked at the computer screen to see a few incriminating documents that were leftover from other cases on the screen.  Y/N ran her hands across the keys and after a few seconds, they were all gone.

“Did you just…”

“They’re gone.  No trace of them anywhere.  I even caught a few backups lingering in IA.  If that’s alright with you?  I don’t want to overstep.”

Hank cracked a smile and pointed at her.

“I like this one.  You served with Halstead?”

“Ranger, sir.  I’ve been home a year and you’d be surprised how little work I can get with my skill set that won’t land me on the wrong side of the bars.”

“Alright.  Get me the floor plans for warehouse Al and Ruzek were watching for the past few days.  We’re going in today.”

He’d barely finished his sentence when the computer screen was spinning back around to him.

“Got it.”

Hank raised an eyebrow.

“You’re certainly quicker than Mouse.  Do I wanna know how?”

Y/N shrugged.

“Probably not, but if you insist I’ll tell you.”

Hank shook his head.

“Nope.  I just want the information.”

“Didn’t think you’d be the type to need a whole story.”

Hank nodded, squinting to look at her.  In minutes, he’d gone from not even knowing if he could trust her to liking her more than he should of a civilian tech.

“Alright, everyone get ready.  We’re heading out.  Y/L/N, I want you here, hooked up to any visuals at the warehouse.”

“Already on it, Sergeant Voight.”

It had been a few months since Y/N started at Intelligence.  She was down at the computers in the garage when Hank walked in, leaning on the back of her chair.  She tilted her head back to look up at him.  In front of the detectives, they had kept their relationship purely official.  They merely worked with one another.  But when they were alone, their conversations had gone from bordering on flirtations to just diving into the deep end.  Lately, Y/N noticed the pet names Hank kept calling her, not that she ever minded.  She particularly liked the newest one he’d begun to use.

“Think you can do something off the books, Princess?”

 “Sure, Hank.  I got it, whatever it is.”

Hank nodded thoughtfully, running a hand through her hair.

“I need you to find the footage from the surveillance cameras at the entrance of the garage and edit it.”

Y/N studied Hank’s expression for a moment before agreeing.

“Like I said, whatever you need.  You got a time?”

“Just everything from earlier today when we brought that guy in.”

“Done.  Anything else you need?”

“Back on the books, I need you to get some gear ready.  Atwater is going under for the case.”

“I think I can handle that.  When do you need it by?”

“An hour max.  You got it, Princess?”

Hank and Y/N hadn’t realized Jay and Erin had walked in the moment after Hank gave Y/N a time to be ready.  They both turned around when they heard someone bump into something, seeing Jay and Erin wide eyed, jaw dropped.

“Princess?” Jay couldn’t help but let the question slip out.

Erin snickered when she realized Hank looked slightly embarrassed.  Y/N merely shot them both an awkward wave.  She spun around in her chair, pushing Hank a step away from her.

“I’ll get the wired gear and then I’ll do…”

“Yeah,” Hank said as Y/N disappeared down a row of tech equipment.  He turned to Jay and Erin.

“Not a word.”

They both raised their hand in innocence.

“We would never,” Erin insisted, although there was still a huge grin on her face.

Hank shook his head, walking out on them.  Jay turned to Erin, his eyes wide.

“Princess?!” he whispered at her.  “Did you know about this?”

“Take a breath, we don’t even know what this is.”

Y/N emerged from the row with the gear ready for Kevin.  She laid it out on the desk, ignoring Jay and Erin’s looks.

“Can you bring this out for Atwater.”

“Sure,” Erin responded, picking up the gear and leaving Y/N with Jay.

The moment the door closed behind Erin, Jay spoke up.

“What’s up with you and Voight?”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about Jay.”

She spun on her heel, walking back to the computer.  Jay wasn’t giving up though.  He slipped around the counter and sat down next to her.

“Come on.  I’m just asking as your friend.”

She gave him a skeptical look before sighing.

“Nothing, alright.  He’s just really kind to me.”

“Voight is nice to you?”

“Yeah,” Y/N said with a shrug.  “Really, really nice.”

Jay smirked.

“You like him.”

Y/N blushed, turning back to the computers in front of her.

“You’re an idiot.”

“And you didn’t deny it.”

“I’m not stupid enough to think I could lie to you.  You’ve known all my tells for years.”

Jay shook his head in disbelief and patted Y/N shoulder as he got up.

“For what it’s worth, I think he likes you too, at least in his own way.  He’s definitely a lot nicer to you than he was with Mouse,” Jay joked.

Y/N spun in her chair, slapping Jay on the arm as he tried to duck out of her way.

“You’re a dumbass!” she called out as he slipped out the door.

She huffed and turned back to the computer to finish what Hank had asked her to do.  She finished it quickly.  She figured she could tell Hank she was finished with it and see if he needed anything, so she made her way upstairs.  She passed most of the detectives getting ready to leave in the garage.  She knocked on Hank’s door.  He was putting on his jacket when he saw her in the doorway.

“Y/N, you need anything?”

“Uh, no.  Just came up to tell you it’s done.  Need anything else?”

“Make sure you keep track of Atwater and keep eyes on everyone like always.”

Y/N nodded.

“Alright, got it.”

Her and Hank walked downstairs, and when they did, they’re hands brushed for a second.  Just before they were about to walk out from the steps, Hank took her hand, stopping her. 

“What…”

Before she could finish her sentence, Hank silence her with a kiss. 

“I’ll be back soon, Princess.”

Y/N bit her lip to keep from grinning like an idiot as Hank stared at her.

“I’ll see you then.”

He quickly kissed her cheek and walked down the steps and into the garage briskly.  When Y/N walked down, Jay shot her a grin the moment he saw her flushed cheeks.  He nudged Erin, who smiled too and winked at Y/N when Hank turned around.  Y/N hadn’t been lying to Jay.  She didn’t know what this was that was blossoming between her and Hank, but she knew one thing for sure.  She was beginning to like Hank Voight more than a civilian tech should have.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this story. As always, comments are appreciated.


End file.
